Striptease, Poker, and Drunken Confessions
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Watanuki is very drunk and Doumeki is losing in striptease poker. The boy has no inhibitions and Doumeki finally learns how Watanuki really feels about him.


He honestly didn't know how he'd gotten into this mess. Or rather, he did know how he got into the mess he was currently in: Watanuki Kimihiro. He cursed his inability to say no to that damn boy, even when the boy in question was drunk and he knew better. But he had been superbly confident he could win and for some reason, when Watanuki had mentioned "strip poker" it hadn't connected in his head that they would actually be losing articles of clothing.

Doumeki, for all his stoic face, nearly glared at his cards. He didn't know how Watanuki did it. For someone who had an inability to keep _any_ emotion hidden, he was somehow _winning_. It wasn't as if the archer didn't know how to play the game. He'd played it once or twice in the past, but how did _Watanuki_ know? Watanuki had never struck him as a "people" sort of person, so how on earth had he learned to play poker?!

Currently, Watanuki was still very much dressed, having only had to pull off his jacket, while Doumeki was currently in the process of losing his pants and wearing only boxers. Damn those adorable rosy cheeks of Watanuki's as he literally _giggled_ at him as he watched his rival unbuckle the belt on his pants as he lost another round to a straight flush, no less. His mother would kill him if she found out.

"Doumeki!" that singsong voice came and he looked up as he set his pants aside, only wearing black boxers. "You're really muscled!"

Doumeki rolled his eyes and sat back down again at the tiny table in Watanuki's living room, wondering if somehow this was all karmic justice done by the fates to do him in. He had already begun to shuffle the cards again when he realized that Watanuki was no longer sitting in front of him. He blinked and found that there were suddenly arms wrapped around his bicep.

The archer looked down with his stoic expression, hiding his shock. Obviously Watanuki was far more drunk than he had ever thought. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Your back is even more muscled."

He hissed without meaning to as those hands pressed hard into a particularly tight muscle knot from the night's earlier "job" that Yuuko had sent them out on. It took a few minutes before he recognized that those hands were moving in a particular way, massaging him. Though it confused him to no end, he found as he arched into those hands, that he really liked this drunken Watanuki.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked as suddenly he felt something very soft at the back of his neck that could only be Watanuki's lips.

"Seducing you," the boy replied cheerfully, as if it was no big deal and before Doumeki had even time to process it, Watanuki was in his lap and pressing him down onto the floor.

"Oi, oi, oi!" he panicked, trying to get Watanuki's attention and grip the surprisingly elusive hands of the bespectacled boy as they were going with a very specific purpose down below his waist and to his boxers.

"What now?" Still that singsong, happy voice…He was going to kill Yuuko for whatever sort of alcohol she had given Watanuki, because for one, it didn't look like it was about to wear off any time soon. And for another…because it would be far too easy to take advantage of Watanuki in this state.

"Look, Watanuki. You're drunk and you have no idea what you're doing, so why don't we just get off me and continue…well, let's not continue to play cards. I'll get dressed and we'll tuck you in bed and then I'll go home."

"Nope," replied that high, almost childishly toned voice and then that hand without warning gripped him so hard he cried out, but not in pain. It was unexpected for all he knew where Watanuki's hands had been headed.

And almost as if he knew exactly what to do, that hand was rubbing and pulling and massaging him until he hadn't been harder in his life. All that separated that hand and his erection was that flimsy material of his boxers and had they been off, he would have been thrusting upward to that touch fast and hard.

"Please?" he begged. Any more of Watanuki's ministrations and he wouldn't be able to control his impulse to pin the boy to the ground and take him, which he really didn't want to do when he was drunk. He wanted Watanuki aware and willing if and when they might progress to that stage…if, of course, Watanuki ever stopped deciding he hated him.

"Nope." A drunken grin. "I want you and I want this and I'm going to take it."

"W-why?" he asked god in a despondent way as his hips gave the very first thrust upward before he could help it.

"Because," the boy told him, obviously thinking he had been asking him, "I can't do anything like what I want. I have to hide it, but now I can do what I want."

Surprised, he managed to somehow prop himself up on his elbows, gritting his teeth as suddenly Watanuki's hand plunged into his boxers to touch his erection without the obstruction. It was enough to make him moan ever so lowly and that only made the boy straddling him smile wider.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm afraid," he answered simply.

Doumeki did not miss the very specific bulge that he saw in Watanuki's trousers, a quite large bulge, but he dared not reach his hand out like he wanted to. If he did, there would be nothing to stop himself from going farther than just a simple touch. What they would do with Watanuki drunk like this…it would be nothing less than rape because Watanuki didn't know any better right then, even it seemed like the opposite.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of rejection," the boy replied, applying more pressure on his erection until he wanted to scream.

"Rejection…from who?" he panted.

"You."

His eyes widened as he stared into that pale, but pretty face. Watanuki was afraid of rejection…from him? So was he saying that all his fighting, all his yelling, was a way of protection? That he held him back from what he wanted to do, pretended that he hated him?

"Watanuki…I would never…reject you…"

But he doubted his words registered. With how dead drunk Watanuki was, he doubted the boy would remember this night at all. He always would, since this was the only time in their entire lives that he felt he could get the unfettered truth from Watanuki, something that even he could not admit to himself.

"Watanuki…do you hate me?"

"No." And suddenly the pressure was almost unbearable so that he couldn't contain a groan and that thumb was working wonders on his very tip. What would it be like to be contained by Watanuki's hot, searing mouth? His hips began to thrust in more fervor and thinking around the sheer shocking pleasure was difficult.

"What…do you…feel for me?"

There was a sweet, almost innocent, smile on Watanuki's lips as he answered, "I love you."

And those words sent him over the edge until he made quite a mess in his boxers. Watanuki _loved_ him. He knew that getting Watanuki this drunk was probably all Yuuko's idea, but he couldn't dislike her right then, not when he finally got know how Watanuki truly felt. Sure, he figured tomorrow would be much of the same of yelling and screaming, but now he knew that those feelings were not true hatred. He was just hiding from himself.

A dead weight fell on him and he looked down to see Watanuki snoring lightly, obviously still very much aroused from the bulge in the bespectacled boy's pants, but there was no way he'd ever be able to do anything about it. He would not, just _because_ he cared so much for him.

With a sigh, he awkwardly stood up and carried his…companion back to his bedroom and though it was uncomfortable for him to change Watanuki's clothing, mostly because he got a very good look at his crush's body, he did it anyway.

"I just can't say no to you, can I?" he muttered down at the sleeping form before cleaning up as best he could, dressing, and leaving the apartment.

Not once during the next day did he let on to Watanuki what had happened the night before, because as he had suspected, the boy did not remember any of it, especially not jerking off his supposed rival and secret love. He waited outside of Yuuko's shop in the afternoon to walk him home and there were still dark circles under those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"It's you again…just don't talk…everything is too loud…"

Doumeki's eyes met Yuuko's over the slumping figure of Watanuki and she inclined her head, as if to ask if he liked what she did for him. He did and didn't appreciate it at the same time, so he merely looked away and helped Watanuki back home.

** End **

Disclaimer: Dun own xxxholic 


End file.
